musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of psychedelic rock songs
This is an alphabetical list of the best, most representative psychedelic era singles, As or Bs, or single-length album tracks, released circa 1967. Most are at the dreamy, anglo end of the psych spectrum. * "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles * "A Saucerful of Secrets" by Pink Floyd * "A Whiter Shade of Pale" by Procol Harum * "Alan's Psychedelic Breakfast" by Pink Floyd * "Alone Again Or" by Love * "Angel" by Jimi Hendrix * "The American Metaphysical Circus" by The United States of America * "Anyone for Tennis?" by Cream * "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere" by The Who * "Apples and Oranges" by Pink Floyd * "Are You Experienced" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Armenia City In the Sky" by The Who * "Arnold Layne" by Pink Floyd * "Astronomy Domine" by Pink Floyd * "Baby You're Phrasing Is Bad" by Caleb * "Bass Strings" by Country Joe and the Fish * "Batmacumba" by Os Mutantes * "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" by The Beatles * "Blackberry Way" by The Move * "Blue Jay Way" by The Beatles * "Break On Through (To The Other Side)" by The Doors * "Careful With That Axe, Eugene" by Pink Floyd * "Cloud Song" by The United States of America * "Conquistador" by Procol Harum * "The Crystal Ship" by The Doors * "Dark Star" by The Grateful Dead * "Dazed and Confused" by Led Zeppelin * "Dear Prudence" by The Beatles * "Defecting Grey" by The Pretty Things * "Desdemona" by John's Children * "Disguises" by The Who * "Jamdat" by Stay High * "Echoes" by Pink Floyd * "Eight Miles High" by The Byrds * "Epistle to Dippy" by Donovan * "Expecting to Fly" by Buffalo Springfield * "Flight from Ashiya" by Kaleidoscope * "Flying" by The Beatles * "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" by Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band * "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield * "Franklin's Tower" by The Grateful Dead * "Glow Girl" by The Who * "Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys * "Granny Takes a Trip" by The Purple Gang * "Happenings Ten Years Time Ago" by The Yardbirds * "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" by The Beatles * "Heart Full Of Soul" by The Yardbirds * "Hippy Gumbo" by Marc Bolan * "Hole In My Shoe" by Traffic * "Homburg" by Procol Harum * "How Does It Feel to Feel?" by The Creation * "Hung Up Down" by Family * "Hurdy Gurdy Man" by Donovan * "Hyacinth Threads" by Orange Bicycle * "I Am the Walrus" by The Beatles * "I Can Hear the Grass Grow" by The Move * "I Can See for Miles" by The Who * "I Can Take You to the Sun" by The Misunderstood * "I Had Too Much to Dream Last Night" by The Electric Prunes * "I Walk On Gilded Splinters" by Dr John * "If I Had a Ribbonbow" by Fairport Convention * "If 6 Was 9" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "I'm A Man" by Chicago * "I'm Only Sleeping" by The Beatles * "Imposters of Life Magazine" by The Idle Race * "Incense and Peppermints" by Strawberry Alarm Clock * "Into the Mystic" by Van Morrison * "Interstellar Overdrive" by Pink Floyd * "Itchycoo Park" by The Small Faces * "(It's All Over Now) Baby Blue by The West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band * "It's All Too Much" by The Beatles * "Journey to the Centre of Your Mind" by The Amboy Dukes * "Jugband Blues" by Pink Floyd * "Julia Dream" by Pink Floyd * "July" by The Way * "King Midas In Reverse" by The Hollies * "Kites" by Simon Dupree and the Big Sound * "Lady Godiva's Operation" by The Velvet Underground * "Lazy Old Sun" by The Kinks * "Lazy Sunday Afternoon" by The Small Faces * "Light My Fire" by The Doors * "Living In the Past" by Jethro Tull * "Love Makes Sweet Music" by The Soft Machine * "Love or Confusion" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Love You To" by The Beatles * "Lucifer Sam" by Pink Floyd * "Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles * "Madman Running Through the Fields" by Dantalian's Chariot * "Magical Mystery Tour" by The Beatles * "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan * "Michelangelo" by 23rd Turnoff * "Mister Evasion" by The Pretty Things * "Model Village" by The Penny Peeps * "My Friend Jack Eats Sugar Lumps" by The Smoke * "My White Bicycle" by Tomorrow * "Nightfall" by Incredible String Band * "Nights In White Satin" by The Moody Blues * "Observations from a Hill" by Family * "One" by Three Dog Night * "Only a Northern Song" by The Beatles * "Open My Eyes" by The Nazz * "Over under Sideways Down" by The Yardbirds * "Painter Man" by The Creation * "Panis et Circensis" by Os Mutantes * "Paper Sun" by Traffic * "Penny Lane" by The Beatles * "People Are Strange" by The Doors * "Pictures Of Matchstick Men" by Status Quo * "Piece Of My Heart" by Janis Joplin * "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Rain" by The Beatles * "The Red Telephone" by Love * "Relax" by The Who * "Renaissance Fair" by The Byrds * "Reverberation (Doubt)" by 13th Floor Elevators * "Road to Cairo" by Brian Auger's Trinity * "Round and Round" by Aerosmith * "Ruby Tuesday" by The Rolling Stones * "Safe as Milk" by Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band * "Say You Don't Mind" by Denny Laine * "Season of the Witch" by Donovan * "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" by Pink Floyd * "See Emily Play" by Pink Floyd * "See-Saw" by Pink Floyd * "Seven and Seven Is No. 14" by Love * "Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Groovin' With a Pict" by Pink Floyd * "Shades of Orange" by The End * "Shapes of Things" by The Yardbirds * "She Comes In Colours" by Love * "She Said She Said" by The Beatles * "She's a Rainbow" by The Rolling Stones * "Shine On Brightly" by Procol Harum * "Skeleton and the Roundabout" by The Idle Race * "Some Velvet Morning" by Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood * "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane * "Something In the Air" by Thunderclap Newman * "Soul Sacrifice" by Santana * "Spaced" by Aerosmith * "Strange Brew" by Cream * "Strange Days" by The Doors * "Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles * "Sufficiently Breathless" by Captain Beyond * "Sunday Morning" by The Velvet Underground * "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream * "Sunshine Superman" by Donovan * "Tales of Brave Ulysses" by Cream * "Talking' About the Good Times" by The Pretty Things * "Ten Thousand Years Behind My Mind" by Focus Three * "Ten Thousand Words In a Cardboard Box" by Aquarian Age * "The Ballad Of You And Me And Pooneil" by Jefferson Airplane * "The Weight" by The Band * "The Word" by The Beatles * "Third Stone From the Sun" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "This Wheel's On Fire" by Brian Auger's Trinity * "Tiny Goddess" by Nirvana * "Time To Get Away" by The Moody Blues * "Tin Solider" by Small Faces * "Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles * "Try A Little Tenderness" by Three Dog Night * "Tuesday Afternoon" by The Moody Blues * "Twentyfirst Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson * "25 Or 6 To 4" by Chicago * "Two Thousand Light Years from Home" by The Rolling Stones * "The Universal" by The Small Faces * "Up On Cripple Creek" by The Band * "Vacuum Cleaner" by Tintern Abbey * "We Love You" by The Rolling Stones * "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane * "White Room" by Cream * "The Wind Cries Mary" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Within You Without You" by The Beatles * "Would You Believe" by Billy Nicholls * "Your Mind and We Belong Together" by Love * "You're Gonna Miss Me" by 13th Floor Elevators * "Zig Zag Wanderer" by Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band